untitled for now
by Taka-05
Summary: Taka Tsume's father was murdered and she moves to Tokyo where she meets some interesting new people. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Koga, Naraku and many others. I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Prologue 

Taka sat on the bench at the back of the church alone. She had jet black hair that went to the middle of her back and violet eyes. She was a kage hanyou. She wore a black dress to her father's service. The priest read some prayers to the gods about the lose of the great Jigoku, Taka's father. He was the owner of a large company. The night before he was found dead in his office. The police said it was murder. After the service Taka was trying to get away.

"Taka," a voice called from behind.

She turned. Tadashi, her father's friend and employee, stood behind her.

"I'm sorry about your father," he started, "he was a good boss."

Taka stayed silence. She didn't cry. Even when she heard of her father's death.

'Too many people,' she had thought, 'I'm not going to cry in front of all these people.'

"His Will is being read right away, would you not join the service?" the tall man asked.

Taka followed back inside the church. They had started reading the will already. She listened as the priest read.

"Now... to finish," the priest looked at the paper, " 'to my daughter Taka. She asked me once if she could go to school in Tokyo, I told her, with a smile 'When I die,' so now I am among the dead. Send my daughter to live in Tokyo. Send her with Isamu. And if my son ever returns tell him where his sister is.'" the priest finished, "signed Jigoku Tsume."

Taka bit her lip. She had asked her father that. She was surprised she remembered. She stood with Tadashi and they walked out again.

"I'll take you home and help you pack," he offered.

"No thanks," she replied, "I will."

"One more thing," Tadashi reached into his pocket and pulled out a locket, "your father knew he had many enemies," he started, "on the night he died I was about to leave. He handed me this telling me to give it to you if anything happened. He knew something was going to," he gave Taka the locket.

Taka opened the locket and choked down a sob. A picture of her was in it. It was from the day she asked if she could go to Tokyo.

xXx Flashback xXx

"Taka!" Jigoku came into the room and targeted on her with a camera.

"Father!" Taka exclaimed.

Jigoku laughed as his daughter had tried to cover her face from the camera but got the picture taken anyway.

"I have to get back to work," he kissed her forehead and was about to walk out.

"Father?" she said.

The kage youkai looked back at her.

"Would I be able to go to school in Tokyo?"

He smiled.

"When I die," he said before he walked out without another word.

xXx End xXx

Taka pocketed the locket and nodded to Tadashi. She opened the door of their house which seemed so empty now. She looked around. A tear flowed down her cheek and she went up to her room, and for the first time since her father's death... she cried.

* * *

I know it's short and Inuyasha and the other characters aren't in it yet but they will be in the next chapter. Please Read and Review :) 

Japanese Dictionary

Kage- shadow

youkai- demon

hanyou- half-demon


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Warning: swearing will be in this story lol

* * *

Chapter two 

**_RING!_**

Taka shot up in her bed. Her alarm clock rang. She groaned and lay back down. It was now two months since her father died. Now she was going to school. Today was her first day. She hit snooze on her alarm clock.

"Five more minutes," She mumbled.

It rang again five minutes later and she got up lazily, shutting the alarm clock off. She stood and walked into the bathroom of her small apartment and got into the shower. Though she had a lot of money from her father she decided to start small when it came to a home. Once out of the shower she dried and walked to her dresser. After putting on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt she began gathering her stuff for school. Isamu, her father's cat, lay on her bed still asleep.

"See ya, Isamu," Taka pet the black cat.

Her answer was a light meow before he went back to sleep. Taka picked up her backpack and walked towards the door. She opened it and walked out, locking it. She walked down the hall to the elevator and went to the main floor. Taka got out of the elevator and walked through the lobby and out into the busy streets of Tokyo.

xXx At the school xXx

"Oi! Miroku!" A silver haired inu hanyou called to his friend in the crowded hallway.

He was Inuyasha. Miroku, a dark haired boy with an earring in one ear, continued walking down the hall, hands in his jean pockets. Both the boys were two of the popular guys in the school. The others being Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother, Naraku, Koga, Hojo ( though Inuyasha didn't have a clue why he was), and Bankotsu. Jakotsu, as everyone knew, would've been popular with the girls if he wasn't gay. Poor Inuyasha was Jakotsu's main target. Inuyasha scowled.

"Miroku!" He called again.

This time Miroku turned his head. He walked over to Inuyasha.

"About time you heard me," Inuyasha glared at him.

"You were calling me before?"

"Maybe you should pay attention then!"

"Gomen Inuyasha," Miroku sweat dropped, "I was following Sango."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Can't you tell the girl isn't interested?"

"She's a stubborn one... but I will one day get her to fall for me," Miroku grinned.

"Right... whatever let's just get to class."

The two boys began walking down the hall. They seen Sango walking with Kagome in front of them. Inuyasha ran up to Kagome and put an arm around her. Kagome eeped.

"Oh... Hi Inuyasha," Kagome smiled up at him.

The two had started going out about a week after Kikyo blew him off. Currently Kikyo was with Bankotsu.

Miroku walked up beside Sango. He looked innocent for a minute but in the end he groped Sango. Sango stopped and froze. She then got an annoyed looked and hit Miroku over the head with her backpack.

"Hentai!" She exclaimed before storming off.

"Umm... see you later Sango," Kagome called after her.

"Next time I have to make sure she doesn't have that backpack of hers," Miroku rubbed his head, "That hurts more then her slapping me."

"No shit," Inuyasha stared at him with an annoyed look.

Miroku laughed and stood. Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the cheek.

"I have to get to class."

"Alright," Inuyasha gave her a kiss back and watched her walk away.

Miroku and Inuyasha both had math first and Kagome had science. The two boys headed in the direction of the math room. Unaware of who Taka was they seen her ahead.

"What the...?" Inuyasha muttered under his breathe, "What's Kikyo doing here?"

Kikyo had history. Why was she going towards the math room? He seen that Taka's hair was down and that she looked slightly taller. He still thought she was Kikyo. Taka walked into the math room and sat near the front. Inuyasha and Miroku sat near the back, their usual spots.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku whispered over to him.

"Hmm?"

"What's Kikyo doing here? I thought she had history."

"That's what I thought."

Taka had her head turned slightly and Inuyasha seen her eyes were violet and her face was different then Kikyo's. But there was still a resemblance.

"That's not Kikyo..." Inuyasha sniffed.

There was the usual scents of the usual students of this class. But none were Kikyo's. This was a different person. Inuyasha stared at Taka. His dog ear twitched in annoyance. They looked so much alike. The class went on... slowly. As usual the teacher was boring. Some students even fell asleep. Inuyasha usually did but he was to puzzled. At the end of class he stood and was about to follow Taka out the door when the teacher called to him. He growled in annoyance as Taka disappeared. He wanted to know who exactly she was. He walked to the teachers desk.

"Nani?" He grumbled.

"Inuyasha... I see that your math marks are dropping." The teacher stacked some papers.

"So?"

"So... I'm assigning you a tutor to help you out... she's a new student and I've seen some of her work from her former school... you will be tutored by her three times a school week... on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday."

"Nani!"

"You're brother wouldn't be happy to know your almost failing." The teacher raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha groaned. He knew Sesshomaru would be pissed off. Sesshomaru said that it was embarrassing enough to have a hanyou brother. And he said it would be more embarrassing to have a stupid one. Sesshomaru once destroyed Inuyasha's car as a punishment. Since their family was rich Inuyasha used some money to get the car repaired but still didn't want something like that to happen again. He had to get Kagome to give him a ride to school. And he had his pride to think about. Who knows what Sesshomaru would try next.

"Fine." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Good... I will inform your tutor later..."

Inuyasha growled at the teacher and walked out. Miroku was leaning against the wall waiting for Inuyasha.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I have to get a tutor," Inuyasha growled.

Miroku had quite a struggle keeping his laugh in.

"Urasai!" Inuyasha snarled, "remember your last tutor!"

Miroku stopped and shuddered. He heard he had been getting tutored by a girl so he was happy. When he seen who it was he was disgusted. She was a really nerdy girl named Tika. Miroku had gotten his marks up pretty quick... especially when Tika began to hit on him. Inuyasha smirked.

"Alright... I won't tease you about it then," Miroku gave up with a sigh.

"I knew you wouldn't," Inuyasha continued on his way.

xXx Taka xXx

Taka walked into the main office. She had been called there from class. The math teacher stood in the room.

"Ah Miss. Tsume," he walked up to her, shaking her hand.

"Why am I here?" Taka asked curiously.

"I have a job for you... you will be tutoring a boy named Inuyasha. Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays for two hours a day."

"Nani! I get no say in this?"

"Gomen Taka. But the boy has to get his marks up."

Taka stared at him.

"And I care why?"

"Taka..." The teacher stared at her.

Taka rolled her eyes.

"Fine I will!" She growled slightly. 'I forgot... teachers think they're gods or something.' she thought.

"Good! Tutoring starts next week, Monday." the teacher walked out.

Taka scowled and walked out, going back to her class.

"My first day and I'm already assigned some kind of weird homework," She grumbled, "Probably more to come too."

* * *

Japanese Dictionary 

Oi!- Hey!

Urasai!- Shut up!

Inu- (I'm sure everyone knows) dog


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 3 

Taka walked down the hall of the school. She heard someone running her way. Hopefully they'd leave her alone and go past her. But no..

"Hey Kagome!" A male voice from behind her called.

"Who?.." She muttered to herself.

Miroku walked up beside her.

"What's the rush Kags?... hey.. You're not Kagome..."

"I kind of knew that.." Taka kept walking.

"So who are you?" Miroku walked in front of her flashing a smile.

"None of your business.." She walked past him.

"Oh come on..." He groped her.

Taka froze and her face went red. With a swift movement she turned and kicked him away.

"Back off, baka!' She exclaimed furiously.

She stormed off in annoyance.

"Ow.." Miroku rubbed his side.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha stood over him, "What happened?"

"That chick who looks like Kikyo kinda kicked me," Miroku sweat dropped.

"Hmm.. I'm guessing you did something perverted..."

"You know it!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Come on let's go find Kagome and Sango and head off.."

"Alright." Miroku stood. "Wow.. She can really kick!" he held his side.

"Serves you right though.." Inuyasha seen Sango digging in her locker. "Oi! Sango!"

"Oh hi Inuyasha." She peeked from her locker door.

"Where's Kagome so we can all head out of here!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice was behind them. "You're supposed to watch our volleyball practice today!" She whined.

Both the two were on the girls basketball team along with Kikyo, Kagura, Yura, and a bunch of other girls.

"Kagome... I wanna get out of here..." Inuyasha grumbled.

"But you promised!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I wouldn't mind staying.." Miroku smirked.

"I know you wouldn't.." Sango glared at him.

Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine.. We'll stay.." He growled.

"Arigatou!" Kagome hugged and kissed him.

When she was through the two girls and Miroku walked ahead Inuyasha was following slowly. He hated when she did the 'but you promised!' thing with him. Mostly because she was right..

"Today we have to find a replacement for what's her face who ditched before a tournament.." Sango groaned.

"Oh gods... who though?" Kagome groaned along with her friend.

They got outside to see the rest of the girls there. All the girls walked into the change rooms.

"It's about time!" Kikyo exclaimed, "Bad enough you're always late for cheerleading practice!"

"Urasai!" Kagome hissed.

Inuyasha and Miroku slumped on the bleachers and Inuyasha stared at the sky out of boredom. The team started talking about the tournament problems when they heard a small 'hey' from behind them. Kagome turned to see Taka. She looked from Kikyo to Taka. Kikyo's expression changed.

"Taka! So you finally decide to come back from your dad's estate?" She folded her arms.

"What a nice way to greet your older sister, Kikyo," Taka growled. She turned her attention to Kagome, "Kagome right? I want to try out for the team.."

"Sisters!" Kagome gaped at Kikyo, "I never knew you had a sister!"

"Her dad didn't want anyone to know," Kikyo rolled her eyes and moved stray hairs from her face and fixed her sunglasses.

"Well I see you've turned into a little slut, Kikyo," Taka smirked, noting the mini skirt and tube top with the black heels she wore, "I'm surprised you play volleyball."

The two practically hated each other. Kikyo growled.

"Well... we'll see if you're good and we'll consider you being on the team... uh..." Sango said not wanting a fight to take up their practice.

"Taka.. Taka Tsume," Taka introduced herself properly.

"Tsume! As in Tsume Corporation!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Hai.." Taka answered.

"Oh my god! All the things you sell are awesome! The electronics, the cosmetics, the clothes, the accessories.." Kagome was about to go on.

"Can we just get on with practice!" Kagura exclaimed.

"Oh.. Alright then girls get changed!" Kagome started getting changed.

After changing most tied their hair up and they went outside. They started practicing and Taka ended up being pretty good at the game. She was agile. Miroku noticed Taka.

"Hey look... it's that chick from before." He told Inuyasha.

"That's nice.." Inuyasha was practically sleeping.

Once practice was over the two boys went down to meet the girls.

"Ok Taka you're on the team!" Kagome smiled and they started for the change rooms, "I'll give you the practice days and other info later."

Taka was going to be the last one in when she heard a whistle.

"Look at the ass on that one.." Miroku made a howling noise.

"Why don't you get a life, dick head!" Taka exclaimed.

"I knew she was going to be a bitch.." Inuyasha smirked, being the jock he was.

"Excuse me? Look who's talking! At least I'm not literally a freakin' dog!"

"Ouch... Inuyasha you going to take that from a girl?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha walked up to her.

"What was that?" He asked lowly.

"Aww.. And I thought dogs had good hearing!" She hit him in the head with the volleyball and walked into the change room.

Inuyasha's eye twitched in annoyance and he growled before storming out of the school yard.

"Tell Kagome I'm at the car!" he exclaimed.

"Oh.. Alright." Miroku replied.

He hadn't seen him pissed off like that since his fight with Koga. Probably because Taka looked a hell of a lot like Kikyo.. Who cheated on him more then once while they were dating.

Taka walked out of the changerooms and took her stuff and began walking. She stumbled a bit and her books fell. She groaned and started picking it up.

"Need help?" A cold voice asked.

She looked up to see a pretty pale guy. He had long dark hair that was tied back and he had dark eyes and a cruel smile. It was Naraku. He bent down and picked up one of her text books handing it to her. He could easily tell this wasn't Kikyo. He knew his ex would never dress like this. Baggy pants and a t-shirt with the words 'It's funny how you think I'm listening' on it.

"Guess so.. since you're already helping.." Taka laughed a bit. 'This guy's pretty hott..' she thought that way about Inuyasha and Miroku as well but then they started acting like your average jerk so she dropped the thought.

Once they had her stuff picked up Naraku smiled.

"Wanna grab a coffee?" He asked, 'Play it nice guy..' he told himself with a slight smirk on his face.

Being one of the biggest bad asses in the school it wouldn't hurt to make a new person think he's a nice guy so they could date. But that was how his 'evil' mind thought.

"Sure." Taka replied with a shurg.

xXx Later on at Inuyasha's xXx

Inuyasha tapped his pencil on his math textbook, struggling on the assignment. He growled and slammed it.

"I can't wait until I have to get this damned tutor.. Then I won't have to make princess in the next room have a bitch fit.." He muttered talking about Sesshomaru.

But little did he know that his tutor was the girl who looked like Kikyo.. Taka. Just another 'bitch' at the school to him.. And this being a Friday meant there were parties calling his name. He put the textbook on his dresser and put on a jacket before picking up his phone.

"Hey Kags... wanna go out tonight?... I don't know... let's check if Miroku's throwing another house party... you know he will be! He always does you baka! Ok I'll pick you up... be ready!" He practically ordered.

Most of the time Kagome had to do her finishing touches before they went out so he always told her to be ready.. Though she still took forever. He hung up the phone and walked out the door.


End file.
